Shopping
by TealEyedBeing
Summary: When in a strange old shop, Ichigo gets some kind of weird powder on him because of Shiro's carelessness, and starts acting... different. Warnings/Disclaimer inside.


_**Warnings/Disclaimer: **__I own nothing but the idea. Little bit AU-ish, OOCness that's explained, boy kissing and touching so YAOI, no flames because you were warned! I nearly forgot about this fic xD_

* * *

**~x~**

**Shopping**

**~x~**

'_**Hey Ichi!'**_

Ichigo jumped at hearing his illicit lover's voice all of a sudden out of nowhere. "What?" He replied warily, not noticing or really caring that he spoke aloud, gaining strange looks from passerby.

'_**Go back fer a sec.' **_His inner Hollow sounded energetic and that usually didn't end too well for the substitute Shinigami.

"Why?" The orange head asked suspiciously, now receiving frightened stares as mothers nervously pulled their children past him.

'_**Ya jus' passed a really cool lookin' store an' I wanna see wha's inside.'**_

Ichigo turned around to see that he had indeed passed a unique looking store. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked back to the store's ancient looking doors, hearing Shiro give a small triumphant noise. When Ichigo opened the dusty looking doors, he heard a bell go off but when he looked for it he couldn't see one anywhere. _'Strange.'_ He thought to himself.

"Yes dearie, can I help you?"

Ichigo jerked when he heard a soft voice question. Whirling around, he saw a small frail old woman looking kindly up at him. '_Where'd she'd come from?' _He thought slightly panicky to his inner Hollow. This place and this woman gave him the heebie jeebies for some reason. He sensed Shiro shrug, not caring because he was still too interested in the store itself, not its owner. "Uh, just looking thanks." Ichigo replied, looking around the dark shop himself as he answered the oddly mysterious old woman.

"Alright dearie. I'll find you if you need me."

Snapping his head around back to the woman at the strangely worded sentence, he was bewildered to see her gone as if she was sucked back into the darkness engulfing the multiple shelves in the surprisingly large store. '_This is weird.' _Ichigo thought, slowly becoming more than a little freaked out.

Shiro snickered lightly before speaking. '_**Lemme out 'ere, King. I wanna look 'round t' see wha's in 'ere.'**_

Ichigo hesitated, unsure if his Hollow's sudden appearance would cause any type of trouble whatsoever. He did not need Renji bursting in again out of nowhere yelling 'Hollow!' like a madman like what had happened last week.

Sensing the orange head's hesitance, Shiro started cajoling. '_**C'mon Ichi! Please! I'll be real good an' hide m' reiatsu real good too, I promise.'**_ He appeared in Ichigo's mental vision, hand over his chest in a Boy Scout style oath. Invisible fingers also tugged at his sleeves, encouraging him to obey.

Ichigo snorted, but gave his consent.

"Thanks Ichi." Shiro's gratitude was spoken aloud as the albino materialized into the barely lit room next to the tanned teen, seeming to glow in the dark with his vivid whiteness.

Ichigo blushed when the Hollow kissed his cheek before twining his pale fingers with Ichigo's in a tight hold. The teen didn't really mind; he was semi-used to Shiro's shows of affection/possessiveness.

Grinning at the cute blush across Ichigo's face, Shiro pulled the teen further into the strange store, looking curiously at the items on the shelves as they passed them, which consisted of hundreds of small and medium sized dusty looking bottles, jars, packages, envelopes, and boxes.

While his illicit lover looked around with obvious curiosity, Ichigo was pulled along behind him, also looking around though with suspicion and apprehension. Something about this store just gave him the creeps. No wonder Shiro liked it so much. It was dark, depressive, mysterious, yet oddly enchanting. It was basically made for the Hollow.

Something suddenly made a loud shriek in Ichigo's ear and he yelped in surprise, jumping forward away from the sound. Shiro also yelped in surprise, but not from the noise. When Ichigo had jumped, he had jumped forward and fell against his side. He reflexively caught the surprised teen and quickly adjusted his footing on the dusty worn floor before the two could fall over. Looking over the mop of orange fluff that was Ichigo's hair, the albino saw what had scared his King like that.

A small bat like creature with oddly shaped wings and a tail snarled at them from its perch on a dusty bottle cork on the top of a shelf. The Hollow grinned, eyeing the thing curiously.

Ichigo turned in the circle of Shiro's arm and also peered at the strange animal, though more in cautiousness than in curiosity. "What is that thing?" He asked rhetorically, cringing unconsciously closer to his albino lover. He hated rodent-like things.

Shiro shrugged and poked a black nailed finger at it. The little bat thingy shrieked again and with a flap of its distorted dusty wings, disappeared back into the darkness in an oddly similar fashion to the old woman from earlier.

"Can we leave now?" Ichigo pleaded, now getting seriously freaked out. "This place is giving me the creeps." And it was. Ichigo was sure he felt someone or something watching them and he didn't like the feeling. Never had and never will.

"Aww! Is lil Kingy scared?" Shiro teased. "Don' worry King, I'll protect ya Ichi." He pulled Ichigo against his chest in a tight hug, nuzzling the teen's neck as he did.

"Yes I am. You happy? Can we please leave now?" Ichigo would've agreed to being a purple duck if it would've gotten him out of that creepy store any faster.

The albino Hollow snickered amusedly. "In a momen'."

The orange head groaned as he allowed himself to be pulled further into the store. He watched the shelves cautiously as they passed them, dreading the return of the bat thingy or something much worse in its place. '_Oh crap.' _Ichigo thought. '_What if it brings its parents back?'_ Realizing that sounded idiotic, he mentally snorted, but kept his senses trained on the surrounding darkness anyways. Hey, you couldn't be too sure with this place.

Shiro suddenly made a sharp turn, surprising Ichigo so that he didn't turn fast enough and he bumped into the shelf, jarring it and his shoulder. It wobbled precariously and caused a small glass jar to fall on Ichigo's head, breaking it and covering his head and shoulders in a fine green powder.

The albino Hollow had turned back and was profusely apologizing, hoping to stave off a very angry Ichigo. He stopped when he didn't get one. He looked curiously at the green covered teen who was silent and unmoving. "Ichigo?" He asked cautiously, unsure if Ichigo was just fuming or something really was the matter. Shiro got ready to sprint if the orange head showed any sign of violence. So he was really surprised when Ichigo's head snapped up at the sound of his name and looked…excited.

"Shiroooo." Ichigo purred seductively, stepping close to the bewildered Hollow and pressing his body against the albino's. "Shiroooo." Ichigo purred his name again, nuzzling the now stunned Hollow's neck.

Shiro swallowed nervously. Something was really obviously not right. King _**never**_ acted like this. It was strangely appealing, but he couldn't understand it. Stepping back from the teen, Shiro gripped Ichigo's shoulders and gave him a firm shake. "Snap out of it, Ichi! Wha's th' matter witcha?" Shiro shook the teen again, adding emphasis to his words to get the teen's attention.

Ichigo just continued to purr and wriggled out of his grasp to curl up against his chest again, tracing sensual patterns on the strong chest.

The Hollow was dumbfounded. Then he remembered the green powder that had just mysteriously disappeared off of Ichigo. Shiro looked at the shelf from where the bottle had fallen and saw several just like it sitting innocently dusty on the top shelf. Picking one up, Shiro squinted in the dim light to read the label that proudly proclaimed in gothic style print: "_Green Felixis_."

"Wha' th' hell is 'Green Felixis'?" Shiro muttered, suddenly gasping when Ichigo began _licking _his neck. He backed up one step again only to have Ichigo follow and purr louder as he continued licking trails up and down Shiro's throat. Trying to ignore the strangely behaving teen attacking his throat, he read the two steps of application and its effects with slowly widening eyes in shocked disbelief.

_1. Apply to the head of desired person._

_2. Call them by their name._

_Green Felixis should then disappear into the bloodsteam directly to the brain and heart after step 2. You now have the perfect lover for yourself only. __Side effects are slight feline characteristics._

_Time limit: Two days. Enjoy._

Shiro stared at the bottle as though it would suddenly start laughing at him. He looked at the label, then to the purring teen pressed flush against him, then back to the label. '_Yeah right.'_ The Hollow thought, not even believing it. '_What is it? Some kind of love drug?' _He snorted and decided to test it out.

"Ichigo."

The orange head immediately looked up at him and smiled beguilingly. "Yes, Shiro?"

"Kiss me."

Ichigo placed his hands on either side of the albino's head and for a moment Shiro thought he was going to get a head butt and was relieved that Ichigo was back to normal. What he received was much more shocking than anything he'd ever experienced.

Ichigo delivered such a searing kiss to his lips that Shiro gasped again, allowing the teen to plunder his mouth hungrily with his tongue, tasting deeply. Reeling in shock, Shiro tried to back up but only managed to fall over, bringing Ichigo down on top of him in a very presumptuous position; the orange head lying between his legs and on his chest.

Ichigo placed his hands on either side of Shiro's arms and raised himself up slightly to look into the Hollow's stunned eyes. "What's the matter, Shiro? Did I do something wrong?" Ichigo asked, directing his gaze down to now avoid eye contact, looking like a pouting child that only appealed to Shiro more.

Shiro was in a daze, unable to answer. Yep, that definitely proved it. This 'Green Felixis' **did **work because there was no way in heaven or hell that Ichigo would kiss him on his own if Shiro had told him too. He was jerked out of his musings when Ichigo gave an irritated huff and squirmed against him in a very _appealing_ way.

"Shirooooooo!" Ichigo whined, before leaning down and nibbling on Shiro's ear.

Shiro gasped again in shock and pleasure. "Ichi!"

The orange head grinned triumphantly and moved to Shiro's lips, again delving deeply into his mouth with his tongue as he purred Shiro's name again.

Suddenly Shiro sat up, forcing Ichigo to do the same. Ichigo anxiously peeked up at the albino's face to see his reaction. He grinned when he saw the Hollow grinning hungrily down at him. Ichigo gave a small yelp of surprise when he was suddenly swept up bridal style into Shiro's arms and carried out of the store using sonido. He then purred his lover's name against his chest, nuzzling the skin there. He was rewarded with a slight shiver and an increase in Shiro's speed.

Shiro meanwhile was grinning hugely, heading directly for his King's house. He was really going to enjoy the next two days.

* * *

_There probably WON'T be a sequel to this, so don't ask/beg for it okay? Please and thank you. Was too lazy to add to it, so it was only edited grammatically. Review? _


End file.
